Life Changing Experiences
by iluvemmett1023
Summary: Bella was always a good, sweet girl, but when she experiences major trauma that has to do with Jacob and her parents, she completely changed. What happens when Edward Cullen, football/basketball captain, and her former best friend, tries to help her? A-H!
1. Unwanted Confrontations

Ok... Here's the deal. I took down my other story because it got too difficult. It had absolutely no place to go, so I have deleted it. This story, however, may _**NOT**_ work, but I'm hoping it does. So, Here it goes:

Prologue:

I've changed many times in my life. Some good, some bad, but since the accident, I've found a few people that've helped me more than I ever thought possible. Especially one person in particular. This moment was indescribable. So different than I thought it would be, but this "different" is way better than I thought it would be.

_**BPOV**_

I walked out the front door of my aunt Steph's house and locked up. I strayed over to my BMW, and got in. I started the ignition, along with the radio and pulled out of the driveway. The engine's purr soothed me a little as I drove to school, and it gave me time to think.

The first day of Senior Year had been horrible. At the end of Junior Year, everyone knew the "old Bella". She had long, beautiful brown hair with a gorgeous auburn tint. She had also worn just a little make-up, because she was naturally pretty. Flawless skin, deep, dark, chocolate brown eyes, and pouty lips that were (according to the Y- chromosome) irresistible. She had worn what most normal teenagers wear- in style, pretty clothes-, and she had a boyfriend.

All of that had changed completely, absolutely, and totally. My clothes turned black, or either had black on them, or were just really dark. Some people thought them depressing, But that's the way I felt. I also wore a lot of make-up, though it only contains of eye-liner and mascara. The eye-liner went on heavy. I also dyed my hair black, with no trace of my natural color. I really liked my hair this way. I made these changes after the accident because I didn't want to remember my old-self.

So, on the first day of school, everyone flipped. It turned chaotic. I had people (friends, other people I didn't know, as well as teachers) all trying to talk to me at once. Some wanted to know why I changed, some tried to apologize, while others tried to drag me to the counselor. But, I didn't listen to them. Nothing was wrong with me, and they just didn't understand that. I pushed them away like I did my memories of _them. At least all the chaos has passed. _I thought to myself.

I pulled into the school parking-lot, grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, and headed to class.

We were a few weeks into the school year, so 1st through 4th periods flew by on this particular day. The day something happened that I never thought would've happened.

I walked to my locker to grab my algebra book before lunch. I would normally take a novel, but I had a test later in 6th period. I would normally read or study during lunch because I never ate at school. I never felt like it.I ran over to the monstrous oak tree on the school lawn, and sat down and studied.

I had this weird feeling in my gut, like something different was going to happen.

I was on my 5th problem when the one person I thought I'd never even talk to again walked up. I knew it was him because of his very distinct _smell._ This isn't weird, it's just that I got used to it when we were younger, and closer as a matter of fact. I managed to ignore him for a full minute, well, that is, until he started talking to me.

"Hey Bella. We need to talk, if you'll let me." NO. No, I'm not ready for this. Not now. I don't need him. I started to gather my things and stood up.

"Edward.." I chewed on my lip. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now. Don't worry, I'm leaving."

I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm with a firm but gentle grasp.

"Bells, please talk to me. We don't have to talk about anything uncomfortable if you don't want to. I understand that you may not be ready, but you're going to have to at some point. You know that you can't keep it bottled up forever." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and whispered, " You know that they wouldn't want that. Especially him. Come on Bells. Talk to me."

"Edward, why would you want to talk to me? Do you want to talk about how much of a freak I am? Or maybe about the fact that I've changed for the worse. I don't need your help. I don't care that we used to be best friends, you're not going to change me. No one is. I don't care that I look scary, or that I am the way I am. I don't want to hear it." I was infuriated, and I don't know why. He just looked so miserable.

" Bella, pleas—."

"No. I don't know what you're trying to prove here, or what kind of joke this is, but it's not funny. I'm feeling so many different things at once: I'm irritated, angry, confused, and sad all at the same time. Imagine feeling that?!?!? You have no idea what's going on in my head right now. Please just leave me the hell alone and we'll be fine. You have your friends and football and popularity. I have.. well, none of that. But I have my life. I can live without you and anyone else in it. Goodbye."

I knew what I said hurt him. But I had to, because I just... can't handle him right now.

I didn't know it then, but that wouldn't be the end of Edward Cullen.

_**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**_

_I don't need him, not really. He wouldn't understand. He just wants to explain about how much of a freak I've become. There's no reason for to listen to him._

I drove home contemplating in my head as to why _Edward_, my former best friend, would want to talk to me. Didn't he have enough to deal with? I mean, he's the captain of the football, and basketball team, and he's the most popular guy in school. He didn't need me.

I unlocked the front door of the house and went inside. I had moved in with Aunt Steph after the accident. I hadn't had a lot of things to move, so it was fairly easy. I set my stuff in my room and walked to the kitchen for something to eat. I grabbed a brownie and turned around to go back upstairs when I spotted the den computer. I hadn't even bothered to touch it since that night. I clicked on the internet icon, and logged on to Myspace, just glad I remembered how. I don't know why I didn't delete it.

I saw that I had "New Messages!", "New Friend Requests!", and "Comment Approvals!". I decided that it would be easier to start in the friend section. There turned out to be 24.

"Don't know you,"_ click,_ "or you..."_click. _"I know you but I hate you." I muttered to myself. This continued for a few minutes until I came to the most recent one.

_It was Edward._

It was from today. We hadn't had a myspace before high-school, so we never were able to become friends on there. After we got them, we ended up forgetting about one another.

Cautiously and thinking I'd regret it later, I clicked "accept". I went back to my homepage and tried to tackle my messages next. I started at the earliest ones in the "unread" section. I was able to sift through quickly, since most of them asked how I was, or that they were sorry for what had happened. _Whatever._ I quickly got to the end of them and sure enough, the most recent was from who else, than _him._

"_Bella, please talk to me."_

Why does he keep bothering me? I can't stand it.

"_No."_

I went back to Home to try and look through comment approvals, when the "New Messages!" button popped up. I clicked on it quickly and went to the message.

"_Why not?"_

I replied fast.

"_Cause I don't wanna talk about it."_

I clicked send and returned to my comment approvals. I clicked through them in a matter of minutes, denying all of them. I went back to my inbox and there was another one.

"_Fine. U don't have to. Im not trying to annoy u, and no1 put me up to this. I just want u to no that im here if u ever need me. Im being honest."_

I was trying to come up with a snappy comeback, but then I reread what he had written. Iwas completely at a loss for words. He wanted to be my friend again? This is just not normal. He must be just feeling sorry for me. That's it! But I can't let him know I think that.

Over the past 4 months, I had become used to not talking to anyone, or having friends. I had isolated myself and mourned. Mourned not only for my parents and Jacob, but also for myself. I would look at how sorry and alone I was, and cry even harder, and hurt myself even further. I had built a wall that no one would be able to get over. Or so I thought. Why was Edward trying to make it crumble? I really had no idea.

"_K. Thanks. I guess."_

I went to my homepage again, figuring that'd be the last of his messages.

Nope. It wasn't. I opened the message quickly, getting slightly irritated again.

"_Ur welcome. Hey, can I sit with u at lunch 2morrow?"_

"UGH!!! Can't he just leave me alone?"

"Who won't leave you alone?" my Aunt Steph said as she walked in with the groceries.

"No one. It's nothing." I said returning to the screen. I started to type the response:

"_Why do you want to?"_

"Listen, Bella. I'm going out with Alex tomorrow. So you might want to make plans. But if you don't, that's okay." she started to find dinner for us.

"Really? Got a hot date, huh?" I asked with a grin on my face. My messages box popped up.

"_Why not? I want 2. Please?" :)_

I was too tired to even care.

"_Fine. Same place, same time. I g2g."_

"Well, yea... kind of." she replied with a smile of her own. She turned to look at me, and realized that I was actually on a computer. She looked shocked.

"Bella, I thought you didn't check your e-mail and things anymore."

" Oh, well.. I normally don't, but today I decided to, I guess." I said while shutting it down.

"Listen, I have a brand new laptop that you can have, and put it in your room if you want. Just so you can have some more privacy. I can go get it if you want me too."

This was shocking. " Uhh.. Ok. Yea, when can I get it? OH! And, umm... well, what.. _Color_ is it?" I didn't want something bright and girly.

"Don't worry, it's black." I blew out a sigh of relief. She laughed, "I actually bought it for your birthday, but you said that you didn't want anything. I kept it, hoping you would need it someday... so, I mean, well... You know." she rambled on.

"Aunt Steph, that would be great. I promise, thank you so much."

Once we had gotten the laptop box to my room, I started to set it up.

"I had my friend Cayla work on it and set up the internet and stuff for you already. All you have to do is plug this... thing in." She held up a wireless connector, and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Really. I like it a lot!" I threw my arms around her.

" Well, I'm glad. I thought it would be a lot more convenient for you."

"It is, thank you!" I smiled, though it wasn't exactly real. It would be a while before someone could get me to do that.

As I flipped through my journal that night —It was like a diary, but not completely. It was just a place for everything that was going on in my mind. I hadn't written in it in months.

I read back over stories I'd written, pictures I'd drawn, and entries of my day-to-day life before the accident.

They were all so... happy.

All about love and devotion, never ending love stories. Stuff I'd actually felt, because, in all reality, I _had_ loved Jacob. I still loved him, and that would never change. It should be a crime to hurt and grieve this much.

I finally stopped flipping through when I felt the large, hot tears start to roll down my face. I put the journal in my dresser drawer buried under my socks. I covered it so that I wouldn't see it unless I dug for it.

I crawled in bed thinking about my very unusual day. I didn't get very far before I fell into, for the first time in a long time, a peaceful, deep, dreamless sleep.

**I hope you liked it!! There's more to come. I'll probably only be able to ****update every TWO weeks ****on the weekends, because that's the only time I have computer access. I do, however have internet on my ipod, so you can still pm me and REVIEW!! There will be more edward if you do!! ily!!! **

**Next chapter features.... EPOV!!!!**


	2. Unexpected Happenings

1EPOV:

I had a plan. Okay, not a real plan, but an idea.

Bella and I were friends when we were younger, we still could be, right? When we got to high-school, we both changed. I became a football star in freshman year, (now I'm the captain) while she started to date Jacob Black.

Jacob and I got along fine most of the time, though we had the occasional arguments and "fights" like all guys do about something stupid. But we had those when we were in Junior High. The only time we ever fought in high school, (well disagreed, really.)was when it came to what was and wasn't good for Bella. Her being clumsy was the main factor, he was always trying to challenge her safety. I wasn't going to stand by and watch her get hurt.

But that was really toward the beginning of their relationship. He started to wise up and take care of her, and the relationship went well. Once I realized that he would be careful and do anything for her, (which didn't take very long) I left well enough alone. Bella and I grew apart and went different directions. I knew she was happy.

Until now.

She was hurting, and I'm not sure I can fix her. I need the old Bella back. I need my best

friend, and I know she needs me too, though she won't admit it. I've got to help.

Normally, pestering isn't my thing, but for now it's a necessity. Bella's stubborn, but if I bug her long enough, she'll give in, I know it.

I walked from class after the bell and headed towards my locker. I had talked to Bella yesterday, and she was going to let me sit with her at lunch today, I really wanted to talk to her.

Unfortunately, it looked like fate wasn't on my side today, because who else would be standing by my locker but Lauren Mallory.

The bitch. She thinks I'm in love with her.

"So Eddie, are you going to join me for lunch today?" she tried to put on a sexy smile, but it just made her look like she was hungover. It was disgusting.

Haha!

"Lauren, first of all, don't ," I used emphasis on don't, " call me Eddie. You know I hate that name. And second, I already have plans to sit with someone else today." I was a little pissed, she was holding me up. I wanted to get to Bella.

"Really? Who? Hmm?" She was starting to annoy me.

"As if it's any of your business, but if you really want to know, I'm sitting with Bella today." I started walking away, hoping that was the end of her round of 20 questions, but her next statement stopped me.

" That cold-hearted, freaky bitch? Why would you even want to talk to her, let alone sit with her at lunch?" She stood there with her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

I was ready to kill her.

"Lauren, I have the feeling that there is a bitch among us, but I don't think it's Bella. If you get my drift."

She looked dumbfounded. "Edward, if you're saying that I.. you don't have any right-"

"Oh, I have EVERY right! You're the bitch! The fact that you'll sleep with any person in a 5-mile radius proves that you're a complete slut. You have no right to say anything about Bella, understand? I'm trying to help get my best friend back!." I was shouting all of this and had created quite a crowd.

I turned around and shouted to everyone this time, "Anyone else have a problem with Bella?"

I think everyone got the drift, because they all shook their heads with scared expressions on their faces. Haha. They should be scared.

I walked to the double doors leading to the outside eating area, it was surprisingly sunny today. She was standing there. She looked peaceful, until I walked closer and realized there were tears running down her face.

"Bella, what's–?" She stopped me before I could go any further.

" Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to help me? I don't get it."

"Bella, I want to help. You deserve to be happy, and, well... I kind of want my best friend back. It kills me to look at you and know that you're hurting and shattered. You don't need to be this way. It can change."

"I.... I don't know. What if I forget them? I want to remember them." More tears started to fall, and I reached up and wiped them away as quickly as I could. She stepped forward and slumped into me. I grabbed her fast and pulled her against me into a tight hug. She cried even harder, and I towed us over to a picnic table to sit. I held on to her and rocked her until her body quit shaking. I just waited for her to calm down, and was hoping that she would talk to me for a while.

She was still sniffling when the bell rang to go to class. She couldn't stay here.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you home now?" She nodded, and I picked her up to take her to my car. I put her in the front seat and told I would be right back.

I ran to the office, telling them that Bella had gotten sick, and I was going to take her home. I thought my lie would be successful, but by the looks that the office workers were giving each other, my facade was slipping, and they could read it in my eyes. I left and ran quickly back to the car.

She was silent the whole way to her aunt's house. When we pulled in I asked her if she had a key, she nodded and got out. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and went inside.

I sat there for a minute, wondering what I was going to do now. I had checked myself out as well. I decided to head on home.

As I was driving, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that it was a text. What it said made me feel better.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. Sometimes things like that come over me, and I can't stop them."

By the time I had finished reading it, I was in my driveway. I started to text back a "You're welcome. No problem." When I realized something.

" Hey, no problem. I'm here if you need me.... you know, we didn't technically have lunch today, so do you think I could tomorrow? :)"

It was actually kind of funny that I'd had a huge blowup over eating with her, when I didn't even do that! I walked inside and up to my room before she replied.

"...You can if you want, but what about Saturday? That will probably be better for me.

Holy crap. She wants to go out. It's just for lunch you idiot. Oh, well. Still.

I typed the message before I layed down on the couch in my room.

"Yea.. That would be great. 11 ok?? What about tomorrow?"

I didn't want it to look like I had abandoned her. Because, honestly, that was the one thing I would never do. I needed to help her. I want my friend back.I looked down, and there was her response.

"It's whatever you think. If you want to sit with me you can. It's up to you."

I typed back quickly, "I'm sitting with you then."

I sent this one with a grin on my face, knowing that tomorrow we'd have to catch up with how our lives had been since we had started high school. (Minus the facts about the accident)...Those would have to wait for Saturday.

I was going to crack Bella Swan, I just had to figure out how.

BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

BPOV:

What had I done?

I had asked Edward Cullen to lunch, that's what I had done.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!! Why had I done that?

Oh, that's right, because he was the one person who has actually tried to help me... even though I don't want help. And maybe because he used to be my best friend.

Used to. Not anymore.

But that's only because you were dating.... Jacob.

It still hurt to think his name.

Maybe Edward can help... we'll see.

The next day at school was awkward. Everytime I walked down the halls, I heard the whispers that followed. They were all wondering whether Edward would be with me again today.

Pshh.. Why do they even care?

Oh yeah.. that's right! Because in most cases, Edward wouldn't be caught dead with me.

Well, that was his choice, right?

If he wanted all this gossip spread about him, it was his problem, not mine.

But, that's where I'm wrong. It is my problem, because it does involve me.

I walked to the cafeteria for lunch, since it was raining again today. I found a hidden table in the back corner and sat down.

When I looked, Edward was at the doors looking for me. He saw me, smiled and waved, and went to the drink machine to get a coke. As he was making his way over to me, I had a few last minute thoughts.

What are we going to talk about? I have to have a real conversation with him! A REAL CONVERSATION!!

Suck it up Bella. You can do this!

So, thinking I'd regret this later, I went in for the kill as he came and sat down across from me.

"Hey. So... What's been going on with you?"


	3. Saturday

**Chapter 3:**

**bpov:**

"Hey. So.. What's been going on with you?" Alright, I admit, it was one of the lamest questions ever, but I

guess that's okay.

**"**I've been fine. And you?" There was that freaking smug grin again. He really needs to stop that before I punch him. It's really getting on my nerves.

"Fine. Okay, let's get to what we really need to talk about. What do you want to know?**" **I hoped this statement wasn't going to bite me in the ass later.

I just hope he keeps this light, because I can't affordcry again.

"Bella... I .. this is going to be difficult to talk without slipping isn't it? I really don't want to talk about that today." .. AHA!!! There you go, Genius!

" No shit, Sherlock! Or should I say, 'Blimey mate, you've cracked the code!' in that weird accent? Talking to me isn't going to be easy, so I hope you can handle it." He looked kind of dumbfounded. " Okay, I'm sorry, that was a little bitchy. I'm just not in a good mood today."

He just kept staring at me.

He finally said something. "No, .. It's okay.. I was just shocked." I gave him a skeptical look that was meant to be taken as "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not that you can cuss, Bella, but at the fact you can be sarcastic. And that it can be funny!" He chuckled quietly to himself. Oh HELL no.

" So now you think I can't be funny?" I was staring at him as angrily as I could, but the fact that he was still laughing caused me to laugh along with him.

This was nice, just to be laughing at something so stupid and unimportant, but the problem was that every time we would stop and catch our breath so that we could sit silently, we would look at one another again, and go back into the fit of giggles. It went on for a long while, until we could look at each other without laughing anymore.

" God, my cheeks hurt. I haven't laughed like that in a long time. Thank you." I smiled at him.

" You're welcome, even though it was unintentional. Sorry for making fun of you. You didn't use to be that funny." He just smiled a huge grin at me.

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel SO much better." I made my eye roll as obvious as I could.

He only smirked. "You know what I mean. You're funnier than I thought you'd be."

"Ummm... thanks. So... ?" I looked up from him and saw that the cafeteria was almost empty. The clock said that we had about 45 seconds until the bell. I had survived!

**"**Bells, we should probably get going. We did, after all, miss classes yesterday." He had a small smile on his face, no doubt thinking about my panic attack.

I got up, grabbed my stuff, and was starting to walk out, when he stopped me.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow. Is that okay?" I nodded quickly. "Good."

I started to walk away when he added another thought.

"Bells, just so you are aware, I can handle you." He smiled a little, " I'll always be here, I promise." He got up and left.

I think he just stated a point.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Or at least, I think it did. I had gone back into my mind and stayed there.

Normally when I do this, it ends badly. I remember all of the bad thoughts and memories, but this time... it felt different.

This time, mixed in with the feelings of disappointment, confusion, hurt, and even a little fear, there was a small spark of hope.

It was small, no.. _microscopic, _but it was there. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

It made me feel better, but it also worried me. I was worried because there are things that could go wrong.

Like the fact that I might lose myself.

Or that I'll forget who I was and who they were.

Or that maybe that spark of hope fails. Fails miserably, and can never be fixed. This would only cause my world to shatter and break even more.

I can't have that. So, I think the best thing to do is to just be careful. I don't think I can handle anymore disappointment.

**epov: **

I woke up Saturday morning in one of the happiest moods I think I have ever been in. I jumped in the shower and went downstairs to see what was happening.

My mom, Esme, was in the kitchen talking to a client on the phone.

"..Yes, I found the one for you and Sheila. It's big, open, and has the number of rooms you requested.... yes, it's for 1.7... million, yes. Danielle said it would be ready to see by .. around 1:00. ...."

I walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table. She smiled at me, and mouthed a "Good morning!", before returning to her discussion.

Esme was a realtor, and a good one at that. Though she didn't look it, she had been in the business for a long time, almost 20 years. She sold every kind of house to any type of person, and was great at it.

I looked around, and listened to see if my dad, Carlisle, had already left for work. I couldn't hear anything besides Esme's nails tapping on the table as she waited.

"... Yes.. Thank you. We'll meet at 1:30. Ok? ... Yes, goodbye." She hung up the phone with a sigh of relief, and looked at me.

"Phew, I'm glad that's underway. I'm meeting the Jensens today. I think I have the house that they want."

"That's great! Hey, has Dad left already?" She just nodded.

"He got called in around 4 this morning. One of his patients went into labor. H e had no choice." She smiled slightly, not wanting to show how much it bothered her that he always got called in so early all the time. I was used to it, or I more or less never really paid attention to his odd hours. ?

"Do you have plans for today, sweetie? I really hope you do, because I would hate for you to be by yourself." She got up, and got more coffee for me and herself.

"Actually, .. I do. I'm having lunch with a friend today." I glanced at her when I said this, only to see pure curiosity etched across her face.

"Lunch? Honey, no offense, but since when do you go out and have lunch with someone? Who might this person be? Is it a girl?" She was smiling hugely by the end of her questions.

"Umm.. It just seemed easier to have lunch on the weekend, rather than trying to talk at school. And, yes.. It is a .. girl. But it's not like that Mom, I just have to talk to her." I prayed that she would drop the subject, I didn't need to think about it more than I already was. If I did, I might have gone crazy.

But of course, God didn't answer my prayer. No, he just ignored it and laughed at me.

"Who might this girl be? And you're sure about the only "talking" part, right?" She was sometimes as bad as Alice, one of my best friends. I sometimes wondered if they ever got together, and decided what would be good questions to ask me.

"Uh, Mom, it's.. Bella Swan." Her mouth fell open for a second, but she closed it quickly. She took a few deep breaths and finally said, "Honey, are you– .. You know that she has been through a lot. What are you trying to do?"

"Mom, this may sound completely insane, but I can't stand to see her hurting. She doesn't deserve to feel like that. I just want to help her, and hopefully we'll be able to be friends again."

She thought before she spoke.

"What made you decide to help her?"

"I think the fact is, I've missed her. And, well.. she needs someone to always be there for her. I don't want her to spend her senior year in misery." I paused. ".. Is that weird? Am I caring too much about how she is, or how happy she is?" I was really wondering whether I was being absurd or not.

"Edward, I don't think your being too.. Oh, what's the word I'm looking for? .. Ahh! Stalker-like. No, honey, I think you've just..." She pulled my face up so that I was looking at her. "Grown up. You're not acting like a normal teenage boy. But that's a good thing. I think you've realized what is and what isn't important anymore. I'm proud." She appeared proud as well, I could see it in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mom." I glanced at the clock and saw that I would need to leave soon. "I should be getting ready to go get her."

"Wait! Sweetie, how are you going to talk to her? This isn't going to be a regular lunch, you know. You can't just talk about this like it's some party event, or something casual. You have to be _careful."_

_" _I know Mom. I'm going to let her tell me what she wants to, so that way she can pace herself. I think she just needs someone to talk to and tell her what she needs to hear. I'm not going to pressure her into talking about stuff that she isn't ready for yet."

" I know you'll do the right thing. Go. Get ready, and go get her. Have a good time."

I was in my car, driving to Bella's house. I pulled into her driveway, got out and walked to her door. I knocked and she answered immediately.

" Hey. Uhh.. Give me two minutes, okay? I've got to grab some things before I go." She ran back towards the stairs and grabbed her purse and phone. She walked back to the door, locked it and I led her to the car.

I opened the door and she got in. I sat in the driver's seat, and started to back the car into the street.

"So, where are we going today?" She stared out the window as she said this, completely taken by the sights as we drove.

"There's actually this one place in Port Angeles that I was really wanting to try out. Everyone says that it's good. We can go somewhere else if you want." I was going to let her be as comfortable as possible.

"No, that sounds fine." She continued to look out o the window. I kept my eyes on the road. Nothing else was said.

We were sitting in the restaurant, eating very good food, while I tried to figure out where to start. She just kept talking about some school class that was really shitty, and it was quite funny how she was describing the teacher who squawked like a bird every time someone would talk... It was interesting.

She left to wash up when we were through eating. We had never talked about what I really wanted to know. We were though. We wouldn't leave until she told me _something._ I have to know.

She walked out from the bathroom, and we went to get in the car once again. We drove for a while, not saying much of anything except little points about different things that came to mind.

"So.. Where are we going now?", She questioned.

"You'll see. It's special." I smiled to myself. I _was _taking her to a special place.

I drove for 10 more minutes before pulling off on a path and parking. I got out and went around to Bella's door to open it for her. She got out, her face frozen with confusion.

"Edward, what are we–?" I stopped her.

"Just trust me, okay? We've got to walk for about 5 minutes, but it'll be worth it." Her face now showed... fear? That was silly.

"But.. What if I... _fall_ ?"

"Bella, you're not going to fall. I'll be beside you the whole time. I promise." I watched her, and she calmed a little.

"O-okay."

We started to walk up the trail, and keeping my promise, I stayed beside her the whole time. She never even stumbled.

We walked up to the meadow. _My meadow, _I thought. I had discovered it one day when my family and I were camping. It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen, and I wanted to share this with Bella.

"Whoa.. Edward.. This is beautiful... I..don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything about the meadow. I want to know what's going on." I looked her in the eyes, and she looked away quickly.

"I don't..." She hesitated, and I gave her a skeptical look. "Okay... Jake and I went on a big date, as did my parents. He took me home and left. On the way, he was in an accident with my parents. It was tragic. Happy now?" She was starting to build an anger wall. One that couldn't be knocked down if it was built completely.

I grabbed her hands and sat on the grass across from her. She looked mad.

"Bella. What happened? I want all the details you can give me. Please? I can't help you if you don't tell me anything."

She lifted her head to look at me.

" Well, it was a Saturday night...."

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**_


	4. I'm in Love

**This chapter is dedicated to ICanCTheFuture! You know why!**

FLASHBACK!

Bpov:

It was a Saturday night, and I was getting ready for my date with Jacob. He had said that tonight would be special, and to wear something nice.

I had given him grief, for he no doubt, had spent money on me. Lots of money. But he just argued and said that I was worth it. I finally gave in, letting him have a full rein over everything, whatever it happened to be.

I was dressed in a dark-blue halter dress with a black petit jacket. I was actually wearing heels this time, but I had kept all of my makeup mainly the same. I had curled my hair loosely, and had pulled the top half back in a clip.

As I was finishing, I heard the doorbell ring, and I walked downstairs to get it, when I discovered that my dad had already opened it, wearing one of his best suits. Jacob stood there in the doorway, _gulp, _in a tux. A black tux. I think I stopped breathing for a moment at how gorgeous my boyfriend actually was.

"Hey Jacob! Come on in, she should be down in a minute." He turned around to lead Jacob to the living room, not even looking toward where I was standing on the stairs. Jacob looked though. He winked and I smiled. I held up my finger as if to say "Hold on," and I quietly retreated upstairs.

I grabbed my purse, then checked my appearance once more before returning downstairs. I could hear the tail end of a conversation Charlie and Jake were having. It was something about the baseball game the week before.

"Can you believe the double play they made though? And after that, making the grand slam in the bottom of the sixth?" Jake asked.

"That's what put them ahead, and it won the game for them. After that, the Angels didn't have a chance." Charlie continued to go on about the plays and faults of the Angels, when he realized that Jacob wasn't paying attention anymore, because he was watching something else. He was watching _me._ Charlie saw me, and smiled. He looked proud.

I walked down the stairs, Jacob having walked to the end of them to grab my hand. He pulled me down the last one, held me close and kissed my cheek just before whispering, "You look amazing. You have left me breathless."

I smiled and replied, "Good. I'm glad you like it." I winked and pulled him toward the living room.

Charlie stood up to hug me, and then kissed my forehead. "Bells, your mom and I are going out tonight as well, so you can go ahead and lock up when you get home. We'll probably be late."

"Okay, Dad. I'll make sure to.." I stopped at the sound of heels descending on the stairway. I turned around seeing my mother, Renee, standing there. She didn't look like my mother at all.

Charlie walked over to her, and grabbed her just as Jacob had grabbed me. Apparently he said something a little more racy because her cheeks burned a bright pink. My blush came from her, though my dad could have a mean blush when he wanted to.

"Mom, you look beautiful!" I gushed and gave her a soft hug. She whispered back, "You too, my dear. Thank you." She sniffled and went back to stand by my dad.

"Well Bella, I think we need to get going if we're going to make it to the restaurant." Jacob suggested. I nodded, and we both said our goodbyes to Renee and Charlie.

We drove out to the docks on the ocean. Sitting there in the water, lit up like a Christmas tree, was a yacht.

A yacht.

A freakin' boat!

"Oh my God, Jacob! It's a ... boat! How did you...? Oh my God!" I hugged him tightly, and he returned it with a laugh.

"You deserve nothing but the best. Besides, tonight is a special occasion Bells." He smiled.

I kissed him softly. _How could I get someone so perfect? _I loved the feel of his lips against mine. They were so warm and soft, and mine molded with his perfectly. He pulled away and just grinned at me.

We walked out to the yacht, and stepped on carefully. (I was worried that I'd fall, but Jake held onto me the whole time.)

Sitting there on the deck was an older couple. They were animatedly talking to each other, and looked to be very much in love. Using my knowledge, I guessed the man was going to be the captain, while the woman was going to be the waitress.

"Bella, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell. They'll be helping us tonight." Jacob said quietly in my ear. "George, Martha," he addressed them while grinning. "This is my Bella. She's the one I've been telling you about." He looked at me with nothing but appreciation and awe in his eyes.

Martha and George both hugged me tightly.

"Well, I guess we better get going. I'll start us up. It's nice to meet you Bella." George smiled and headed for the captain's chair.

Meanwhile, Jacob had shown me to the table that we would dine at. I picked up a menu and began to look it over. Martha came out with two waters, and asked if there was anything else I wanted to drink. I shook my head, and she retreated back to the kitchen.

I decided to go with the Chicken Alfredo, and set my menu back down. Looking up, I saw that Jacob's menu hadn't been touched.

"So. I take it they serve steak?" I chuckled. He nodded and continued to stare at me. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Anytime we went out to eat, the only thing Jake would order would be steak. That is, unless it was somewhere that didn't serve steak, and then he found something else. Let's just say we almost _always _ate at some place that had a kind of steak. It was insane.

Martha came and got our orders, and got the food to us rather quickly. It tasted _wonderful._ I wondered how Martha did it. We ate in comfortable conversation, not really talking about much of anything. We joked and laughed at totally random and stupid things.

We finished our dinner, and Martha cleared everything away immediately. I stood up, walked over to the rail of the yacht, and listened to the sounds of the boat rushing against the water. It was calm and peaceful.

Jacob slipped over to join me, wrapping his long, strong arms around my waist. He held me in silence, for no conversation was needed.

He finally leaned into my ear and whispered, "Bells, will you dance with me?" He looked at me sweetly.

"Umm... Jacob? I don't know..." He just pouted. He had NO idea how irresistible he was when he did that. "Sure, If you really want me too." I smiled slightly as he led me to the larger space of the yacht's deck. He pressed a button to the stereo, and the sound of Edwin McCain's _I'll Be _wafted through the air, filling my ears gently.

I loved this song. It was so sweet, especially when I was swaying in Jake's arms and he was humming the songs' tunes in my ear softly. We danced.. well.. Swayed.. to a few more songs before he said anything.

"Darling, I have something to show you." He pulled away and set me down in on the love seat that was sitting against the kitchen wall of the yacht.

"Jacob, –What..?"

"Bella, trust me. Just hold on a sec-." He reached into one of the seats and retrieved his guitar case from it. Taking out the guitar, he started explaining to me.

"Bella, I've wanted to tell you about my feelings for a while now, but I've not known how. I want to sing you a song. It explains a lot." He checked his guitar to make sure everything was in place. I smiled, knowing how much I loved to hear him sing. He could play well too, because he's been at it for 12 years. It was his passion.

Guitar strums filled the air, and then he started:

"_Take me where I've never been._

_Help me on my feet again, and_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait._

_Tell me I'm not on my own,_

_tell me I won't be alone._

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake. _

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,_

_You can."_

Okay, I had goose bumps. His singing was so beautiful, and it made me feel so good. I already had tears in my eyes as he started the chorus.

_"Save me from myself, you can._

_And it's you and no one else._

_If I could wish upon tomorrow, _

_tonight would never end. _

_If you asked me I would follow, _

_but for now I'll just pretend._

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,_

_You can._

_"Baby when you look at me,_

_tell me what do you see?_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?_

_Cause everything that brought me here,_

_well now it all seems so clear. _

_Baby you're the one I've been dreaming of._

_If anyone can make me fall in love,_

_you can."_

Okay, there were tears running down my cheeks at this point. He was so sweet.

Wait a minute. Didn't he say that this song expressed his feelings for me?

" _Save me from myself, you can._

_And it's you and no one else._

_If I could wish upon tomorrow, _

_tonight would never end. _

_If you asked me I would follow, _

_but for now I'll just pretend._

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,_

_You can._

"_Only you can take me_

_sailing in your deepest eyes._

_Bring me to my knees_

_and make me cry._

_No one's ever done this,_

_everything was just a lie._

_And I know, yes I know."_

Have I fallen for Jake? Do I really love him? _Of course you do, and you've completely fallen for him. There's no doubt._ Yes! I loved him. I truly did! I looked at him, and he stared deep into my eyes. I just grinned at him, and I felt whole.

"_This is where it all begins,_

_so tell me it'll never end._

_I can't fool myself,_

_It's you and no one else._

_If I could wish upon tomorrow,_

_tonight would never end._

_If you asked me, I would follow._

_But for now I'll just pretend._

_If anyone can make me fall in love...._

_You can._

_Show me that good things come to those who wait."_

He had set his guitar down, so I got up and leaped into his arms, throwing my arms around his neck tightly. He chuckled and held onto me as I showered his lips and neck with kisses.

_"_I loved it! Jake, that was amazing!" He kissed me and then set me down on the love seat. He sat beside me and took a deep breath.

"Bella, like I said before, I've known this for a while now." He held my hands and looked into my eyes. "We've been together since November of our Freshman year. Tonight is our two-and-a-half year anniversary. We've been through a lot together, and I hope that we'll go through _so _much more. Since we've been together so long, and we know what this relationship is really capable of, I want you to know what you really mean to me.

"When we started this thing out, we didn't know what we were really doing. We were young, and... cautious even. You were shy, but you've grown into this confident, beautiful, and sexy woman. You've changed me in every way. I don't know what I'd do without you in my life. I want you to know that we'll always be together. I have faith in _us._ Bells," He kissed me softly, and I was stunned by his speech already. "We have thrown around these words in the past, but I've never meant them more than I do now. _I love you._ I always have and always will." He smiled at me, and I was at a loss for words. I started to stutter.

"I–I– Jacob... I– Oh my God!" I was excited, but frustrated. I wanted to say it back, I _needed_ to say it back.

"Bella, you don't have to–.."

"No, Jake, I do. I _want _to. I love you too. I guess I've known it for a while as well." I smiled at him slightly. "I really love you. I think I always have.. In a way." I leaned my head into his shoulder, just smelling his scent, and being content on knowing that I was really in love.

Jake reached into his coat pocket and pulled out, (what else?) a jewelry box. He held it out to me.

"Jacob, what is–..?" I wasn't too sure that I wanted to open the box.

"Bella, just open it. Please?" I carefully took the box from him, and gently lifted the lid. – It was a necklace.

It was a circular diamond surrounded by many smaller black diamonds (**picture on my profile).**

"Jacob, are those.. real?" I looked at him and he just smiled.

"Yes, they are. Every single one. It's all set into 14 karat white gold too. And, before you ask, I've been saving since I was little. I never knew what I'd use the money for, but I found out. Don't worry, you are definitely worth it." He just held in the tight hug that I had attacked him with. It was beautiful.

"Jacob, it's so pretty.", I started as he put it on around my neck.

"No. It's beautiful. Just like the woman wearing it." I blushed, for he was spoiling me way too much.

"So I have to ask, ... why did you get me a _diamond _of all things? Not that I don't love it, but don't you think it's extravagant?" I was purely curious.

"Because at this point I figured that you needed one. I was going to get you a diamond in some form. But I guessed that you would totally freak if I were to buy you an engagement ring now." He chuckled as he said this, but I on the other hand, was shocked. An _engagement ring?_ He just kissed me again, and I accepted it, not really caring as long as he kissed me.

We stayed like that for a while, just sitting with one another, laughing, kissing, and holding each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Martha smiling at us. I smiled too, and just put my head against Jake's shoulder.

I was laughing at a joke that Jake had told me, when Martha came out of the kitchen with a tray. It held two plates of cheesecake, a bottle, and two champagne flutes. She set them on the table, smiled at us, and left. George called down from the captain's seat that we would be back to the dock in about 20 minutes.

I walked to the table, picked up the bottle, and read the label.

"Champagne? Do we really need it? You know that we're both only 17, right?" I laughed. "Or are you trying to get me drunk?" I just smiled at him.

"No, I'm not. Though that wouldn't be a bad idea..." he trailed off suggestively. I put on a shocked expression, and smacked him in the arm.

"I'm kidding. One glass isn't going to hurt us. And who will know besides Martha and George. We have the right to celebrate." He popped open the bottle, holding it out to avoid the bubbles, and then poured each of us a glass. He handed me a flute, and I took a small sip. I loved the feel of the bubbly liquid. I sat down in one of the chairs, and tasted the cheesecake.

"Mmmm... This is delicious." I continued to devour it and sip the champagne, while Jake did the same.

We finished just as the boat was nearing the dock. I gathered my stuff and went to hold Jake's hand. The yacht came to a stop, and Martha and George came to tell us goodbye. I gave George a hug first, and he just held me tightly. He reminded me of my grandpa.

I went to hug Martha and gripped her tight while whispering, "Thank you so much. For everything! I can't tell you how much." She just squeezed me and softly whispered back.

"It's no problem dear. I can see that you two are very much in love, and love can fight anything. Even the things that make you feel like you don't want to be here anymore. Remember that, always." We let go, and she grinned at me brightly.

I waved a last time as Jake helped me back onto the dock, and out to the car. He opened my door and I got in, quickly becoming situated. He slid in moments later, and started to drive me home.

We pulled up to my house, and he walked me to the door as normal. I hugged him, and we began to talk quietly.

"Jake, tonight was amazing, I can't believe you did all of this. You're so wonderful. I love you, so much." I nuzzled my head into his chest. He kissed my hair before whispering softly, "I love you too. Don't you forget that. You deserve so much more than what I can give you. But I'm going to try my hardest to give you everything."

I reached up on the tips of my toes and kissed him passionately, though he returned it sweetly, and that's how we stood for a short while. Just kissing and holding each other. It was peaceful.

Finally, stating that he needed to head home knowing he had a long drive in front of him, Jake kissed me and told me he loved me one more time.

"I love you too." I hugged him again. He got in his car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed down the road.

I pulled out my keys, unlocked the door, and walked inside, closing the latch behind me. I was still riled up from the date, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep at the moment.

After changing, (and keeping my necklace on for the time being,) I pulled out my worn copy of _Gone With the Wind, _and headed downstairs to read in the living room. I cuddled into the large recliner and started to read.

I had read a good 40 pages when I looked at the clock: 1:17a.m.

I checked my cell when I had gotten home, and there was a voicemail from my mom saying that they wouldn't be home until around one. I figured they were just running late, so I continued on with my book. _Oh Scarlett..._

I looked at the clock again: 1:42a.m.

Okay, something's not right. I picked up the house phone off of the table, and called my dad's cell.

_No answer._

I called my mom's —

_No answer._

_'Okay, I'll call back in a minute.'_

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of milk before trying again.

I redialed my dad —

_Still, no answer._

As I was dialing my mom's number, the phone rang.

Without looking at the caller ID, I quickly answered.

"Hello?" For some reason I was breathless.

"Bella Swan?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes, this is Bella." I wondered who this was.

"Bella, this is Sergeant Chapmond, I work with your dad. And...." He paused and I could hear him take a deep breath.

"And what?", I asked, getting a little worked up.

"Bella, your parents have been in a horrible accident. I think you need to get to the hospital." He sounded upset. I could hear him struggle for breath. Tears welled up and threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Officer.. Are they..." I gulped, "_gone?" _My voice broke on the last word.

"Bella... They were.. Killed upon impact. They hit another car." I could tell he was crying too.

"Oh my God." I started crying in hysterics. The sergeant stayed on the phone with me while I cried. And cried.

I was able to pull myself together slightly in a few minutes. And I knew that I needed more information.

"O-Of-Officer Chapmond? Who was in the other car?"

"It was a teenager.. He died on impact as well. It was a 17-year old male. His name was Jacob. Jacob Black. Did you happen to know him?"

When I heard this, the phone dropped from my hand to the floor, and everything in my vision became black as I sank to the kitchen floor.

**I need reviews! I want to know what you guys are thinking! **

**The song mentioned is David Archuleta's _You Can. _I love that song!  
**


End file.
